


Ticking Time Bombs

by Daerwyn



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alcohol, Depression, Drift Racing, Drug Abuse, Drugs, F/M, Racing, Street Racing, Triggers, self-renewal, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward left and Bella moves to Phoenix. She's changed, for the better and worse. When she gets busted for street racing, Renee sends her to La Push with Charlie and Sue. She meets her new object of affection and starts life new, hoping to put the past behind her and make her life something... meaningful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Hands

_You may think I'm harmless, you could not be more wrong._  
 _Careful what you do, I am just a ticking bomb._  
 _You may think I'm laughing, you couldn't be more stupid._  
 _I'm laughing 'cause I know that someday this ticking time will explode._  
\- Skylar Grey, _Ticking Time Bomb_  
  
Renee Dwyer was an oblivious fool. Bella knew that well, and had known it her entire life. From the age of five, Bella had been able to sneak anything from a dozen poisonous scorpions in a tank, to a different boy every day for a week straight, into the house without Renee noticing. The fact that Renee didn't notice how Bella had gotten her car fixed up, following her move back from Forks, didn't surprise her in the slightest.  
  
Nor did it surprise her when Bella was able to sneak out at night and disappear into the night life of Phoenix. Nor did it surprise Bella when she'd shoot up and feel the high, and then drive home, delirious, yet still be able to sneak in without Renee noticing.  
  
She was surprised, however, by her mother's marriage to Phil Dwyer, the ... ex-racer, who was turning his life around. And Renee was who he was doing it with. It did surprise her that he waited up for her to get home. It did surprise her that he would ask her questions about her car without their mother overhearing, on how she could afford it. It did surprise her when he asked her to be careful. It did surprise her when he would force her to sit down and listen to long talks about how drug abuse was bad. It did surprise her when he would knock on her bedroom door at three in the morning and ask that whoever was in there with her go home, so he wouldn't be there in the morning. It did surprise her that someone cared whether she returned home or not.  
  
It surprised her that it was her step-father, and not her mother. It surprised her that she felt the need to change because of it. That she felt the need to improve herself, to stop using drugs, to stop doing all that she had done that was against the law. She would even start spending nights in, hidden in her room, just listening to if Phil was changing Renee as well. He was.   
  
But not as much. He was telling her to be there for Bella, to try to understand what she's going through. Spouting off divorce statistics Bella knew he didn't believe in, but Renee did. He was telling her to try to reach out to Bella, without pushing her away. And that if she would be there for Bella, then Bella wouldn't need to be out on the streets. It was all logical, something Bella wondered would really work. It had for Phil, but both parents? If Renee had suddenly changed, would she give it up all together? She didn't think she would. But maybe it was a comfort to Renee.  
  
Renee tried for the first few weeks following that conversation, offering shopping sprees, and movie nights in. Bella tried as well, politely declining the shopping spree since she despised shopping, as well as accepting one movie night a month. She didn't know if she could handle more. But then Renee gave up. She would watch Bella walk out the house with disgust and this urge to protest, but she didn't care anymore.  
  
So Bella stopped trying, as well. She resumed what she did before. The partying, the drugs, the sex, the alcohol. She would come in late at night, or not at all. And Phil would always be in the living room, waiting, if she came home late at night or early in the morning. He would make sure she wasn't in need of medical attention, before he turned from the room and left.   
  
It was three days ago he told her he was disappointed in her. Three days ago since he had stopped waiting at the door. Three days ago since she had even slept in her own bed. She would walk in, not see him there, and leave once more. He didn't care anymore, so she didn't see why she should either. Phil was her friend. He had been anyway. He understood how addictive the racing life was. How much pull there was to do everything, despite not being able to physically.  
  
She slammed on the brakes at a red light, angrilly strumming her fingers on the wheel as she waited for it to turn green. All Bella wanted was a phone call. She didn't care who it was from. She didn't even care if it was from the leeches. She wanted someone to call. Someone to show that they cared.   
  
But they didn't. She continued the three mile stretch until she reached the strip of warehouses lined with cars to race. Her gaze traveled between the two rows and then she parked next to those that she knew. Tiko, Kiko, Tamiga, Kiari, and Mimo. All were the five in the crew. The Ticking Time Bombs. When Bella hopped out of the car, she glanced at her phone again. There was a feeling in her stomach, that something was about to go wrong, but she ignored it. It didn't matter. It didn't matter because they didn't think it mattered.  
  
"You're on in ten," Tiko told her, his caress on his vibrant pink car, and his tongue only just resurfacing from the other man pressed between him and the car. He was gay, of course, but that didn't mean that Bella couldn't watch. She nodded, glancing towards the others.   
  
Her back was sore, from her sleeping in the car. She had slept a street down from Renee's home, her car parked so that she could see if anyone left Renee's house, while also being a safe distance away. But it wasn't comfortable. Still her phone hadn't rung. Three days had been the breaking point for Renee last time, before Bella had moved to Forks. Maybe Forks had created even more of a distance between them.   
  
Maybe Forks had been just a bad decision all around.   
  
Mimo offered a blunt, but Bella waved it away. She didn't want to race on the first high of the night. It was a bad idea. Lots of people got in accidents that way. And she wasn't stupid.   
  
Her race felt normal, despite that feeling in her stomach. The feeling telling her to go home, that something was wrong. As they made the last turn, her phone buzzed, just as the red and blue lights blurped behind her. Shit.   
  
Bella knew running would make it worse. She pulled to the side, exhaling as she grabbed her phone from the cup holder. Phil was calling. Of course he was. She put the phone back and then put her hands on the steering wheel.   
  
Fuck.  
  
The police officer tapped on the window, and Bella rolled it down. "Do you know how fast you were going?"  
  
"Yes, officer."  
  
"Can you tell me how fast?"  
  
"Ninety-six in a forty-five."  
  
"That's nearly twice the speed limit."  
  
Bella nodded, feeling numbness set in. Phil was going to have a cornea. He would always tell her, no matter what, don't do something to get caught by the cops. If you get caught by the cops... future is ruined. Future would be ruined for the entire future.   
  
"Can I see your license and registration?"  
  
Bella reached and pulled it out of the glove compartment, handing it to the officer. Tears were in her eyes, which she made a point to show him. Weak girl persona meant no bad girl persona.   
  
"This says you're a resident of Washington?"  
  
"I just moved back in with my mother recently," Bella admitted. "I was staying with my father in Washington for high school."  
  
"Stay right here, please."  
  
Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. It was the only thing Bella could think. She couldn't get a ticket. She couldn't ruin her future. She didn't know what to do with her future, but she knew this had a big chance in blowing it.  
  
When the officer returned, he seemed a bit surprised. "You're the Chief of Police's daughter, in Forks, Washington?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Did he ever tell you to obey the speed limit?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Have you been under the influence of drugs or alcohol this evening?"  
  
"No, sir. I was just hurrying to get home before curfew, and I didn't even... I'm sorry, sir."  
  
He sighed, passing back her documents. "We're going to have to ask you to spend the night with us, Miss Swan. And in the morning, we'll let you go on your way."  
  
Shit. Phil was going to kill her. She closed her eyes, picturing the lecture now. "I understand, sir."  
  
"We'll have your car towed to the station. If you'll please exit the vehicle?"  
  
She did so, letting him lead her to his car. Thankfully, there was no need for cuffs. Innocent girl meant no struggle. Innocent girl meant no cuffs.  
  
She was thrown into the cell, choosing a spot for herself and sitting in the corner, trying to create a speech that would provide a good excuse.


	2. Going Clean

Bella expect, if anyone, Phil to be contacted. She did not expect, when she was released, for Renee to be standing out there, furious, and leaning against Bella's car. Oh, shit.

"What is this?" Renee demanded as soon as Bella pulled out her keys, unlocking the door. She did her best to ignore her mother. "Isabella Marie Swan, you answer me right now!"

"I'm sorry," Bella said quietly. They were two words Renee had never heard from her daughter... not for years, at least. That alone made Renee pause. "Can we just go home, please?"

"Phil dropped me off this morning. He's so disappointed in you, Bella..." Renee got in the passenger seat, wrinkling her nose at the state the back of the car was in. A blanket, some bunched up fast food bags, and a pack of cigarettes. They were unopened, but still, it made Renee's gaze turn furious in a second. "Do you smoke?"

"No. Cigarettes are disgusting," Bella lied. She did smoke, but not ... excessively. One cigarette a week, if that. It was more of a ... well, luxury. Phil was disappointed. Fuck. That made it worse.

But of course he was disappointed.

"Do you know how worried I've been?" Renee demanded as Bella parked behind Phil's truck. "I thought you were hurt! I thought you were in some serious trouble, Bella! And you're ignoring Phil's phone calls-"

"He called me as soon as I got pulled over. I couldn't answer," Bella stated simply.

"And then what else do we get? The police calling us in the middle of the night telling us that you've been arrested for speeding!"

"I know, Renee. You don't need to keep telling me the story. I was there."

When Bella entered, she faltered at seeing Phil sitting on the couch. The TV was off, the lights were dim. And there was a pad of paper on the otherwise empty coffee table. Double shit.

"Sit, Bella."

Bella sat immediately. Renee sat beside Phil and they were all silent. "What happened?"

"I was speeding on my way here," Bella answered. "I thought I left my curling iron on-"

"Bullshit."

Bella bit her lip, hating it when Phil did that. When he knew. Renee jumped in surprise, never seeing such behavior from her husband. "I was racing," Bella admitted. "I had a bad feeling about it, but... I kept going because I didn't care what happened. He caught me, found out I was related to Charlie, and said whatever and just had me spend the night... that was all."

"No drugs or alcohol?"

"None," Bella said simply. "I feel like you would have heard when they did the blood test."

Phil exhaled and glanced down at the notepad. "Your mother and I talked a long time about what would happen."

"So, where is it? Reform center? Therapy? Private gated community so I can learn the-"

"You're going back to Forks, Bella," Phil interrupted. Bella immediately stopped talking. "We decided... maybe spending some time with your dad is best for you."

She glanced down at the notebook and found Forks written in large letters. "I'm already out of high school... I'm taking a year off of college to save up some money... why would...?" She swallowed. "This is about my friends, right? You want me to get away from them, because of how I was in Forks last time?" She shook her head. "This time was different... Last time I was in Forks, my heart was shattered... He left with no other explanation other than he never loved me..."

"And I know that's why you rushed head into things here," Phil sighed. "But... Bella, it wasn't good for you to do that. You started to drown out the heartbreak by drowning yourself in everything else. So... let's... let's just try this. If it doesn't work... then you can come back and we'll try something else."

Bella glanced at Renee, to see the woman wringing her hands. "It's my fault. I should have been there for you, Bella. I should have been more of a mother, but instead you've been mothering me your entire life, and I suppose... I suppose that this was your time to be the teenager you should have always been." Renee glanced at her daughter, painfully. "I wish I could have been there for you like you were for me."

"I'm not dying," Bella said bitterly. "And yes, you should have. You should have been there for me. At least Phil tried to be. At least Phil tried to understand me. At least he had the sense to talk to me about where I was at night. You didn't even notice. You were so pent up with your own life, with your own husband, with your own projects, that you didn't even notice when your own daughter was drugging up, was sleeping with any man she could get ahold of, was drinking so much she couldn't remember her own name. Where were you, Renee? Where have you been the last year?"

Renee looked away, tears in her eyes. Innocent girl act didn't pull any weight here. "You should have been there," Bella finished. "I came back from Forks... I was a zombie. I don't know anything else to describe it better. I didn't eat, I didn't sleep... I couldn't. And who was there? Who was more of a parent to me than my own? Phil. And you know what? I blame you for marrying someone that was way to good for you. Because Renee, you've never been able to handle something for more than two weeks. You couldn't even handle me for more than two weeks. Two weeks of consoling me over my heartbreak, and then you expected me to be normal. And then it was two more weeks, about four months later, telling me we should go shopping and we should enjoy each other's company. I tried to make it work, but you wanted me to be ... to be some girl I wasn't, and I couldn't keep trying, especially when you stopped."

"I know."

Bella exhaled and ran her hands over her knees. It was a nervous habit she had. "When am I going to Forks?"

"We're giving you the option of either driving there or flying," Phil said after a moment. "If you drive, however, one of us will be going with you and flying back. If you fly, the same would happen."

"I'm eighteen. I can handle myself-"

"You're eighteen and you've just been arrested," Phil interrupted sharply. "Those are your only two options."

"I'd rather drive," Bella said simply.

Phil nodded. "Then start packing. We leave at noon."

Noon? But... It was nearly eight already. "Phil, perhaps tomorrow would be better."

"Noon," Phil said firmly, glancing towards his wife, who had spoken. "She needs to know that her actions have consequences. If we wait any longer, we may have to tell Charlie exactly why she was arrested."

"No, noon's fine," Bella rushed out. Phil nodded and Bella stood up, her hands clutched in front of her. "Charlie doesn't have to find out, right? He's... he doesn't need to know."

Phil sighed. "Very well. Start packing."

She did. She threw as much as she could into her suitcases, and then threw even more into the trunk of her car, getting whatever she could from her closet into it. Phil only brought a carry-on item, which she was almost grateful for. He seemed to know she would have picked him, over Renee, at least.

Then the trip began. Bella didn't say goodbye to Renee, she saw no need to. A phone call would suffice. Phil was quiet for the first hour, and then he leaned forward in his seat, going through the glove box. "You'll need to get rid of your cigarettes, you know. Charlie doesn't seem like the guy to allow smoking."

"He used to smoke for fifteen years," Bella stated simply. "If he doesn't want me smoking, then I won't smoke around him."

Phil let the subject drop. "Four drug charges and multiple speeding infractions?"

She sighed. "I know."

"Three of the drug charges were for others that were in your car, that were high, and you weren't. The speeding infractions were all yours."

"I know."

"Why, Bella?"

"Is this how it's going to be the entire car ride?"

"Not if we get it out of the way in the beginning."

She shook her head. "I ... I don't know. I got carried away..."

"Did he mess you up that bad?"

"I don't know... maybe?" She paused. "The cops told you my record, then?"

"I didn't tell Renee. They left a message on the machine, and I got to it first."

Bella cursed, switching lanes. "God, I'm sorry, Phil... I really am... It's just..."

"I know. I sort of gave up on you, didn't I?"

"No, I gave up on myself."

The rest of the trip, they forced themselves to talk into pleasant areas, on her future plans, on her future in general. On what she wanted to do, what she liked to do. And then Phil mentioned what she felt most uncomfortable about.

"You've grown."

"I hate it," Bella muttered. It was the second morning, after a long night of driving. They were almost there. "I feel like a weed. Five nine? Only ten months ago I was barely five five."

"Maybe it's the drugs?"

She snorted. "No. If anything, that stunts your growth." She glanced down at her skin, a more bronze color... it was strange. "I don't know how to explain it. It just happened. I feel like it happened within a few weeks, too. Four inches is a lot to grow, Phil." She turned into the exit for Washington. "I feel... weird, you know? Like I have this stomach bug. Ever since last night. I have that feeling in my stomach like something's wrong. And constantly fighting with Renee all year hasn't helped it at all."

"Just take it easy while you're here. Relax, maybe find someone else to steal your heart, and then just cliff dive your worries away, instead of drugs, instead of racing... please?"

"I can try. I don't even think there's a racing life here... or a drug life for that matter. It shouldn't be too hard," Bella admitted. She glanced at Phil. "Will you, um... well, can you call sometimes? You know, to check in. Make sure I'm not doing stuff I shouldn't be."

"Sure," Phil nodded. "I was once where you were, Bella. Don't let it control you. If I could get out of it, you can."

"Well, Bella can," Bella admitted. "Not who I was when I raced. She won't ever be able to get out."

"I don't even want to know, Bella."

She smiled. "Good. I wasn't going to tell you anyway."


End file.
